Orihime's punishment
by S Corsette
Summary: Lolly and Menoly decide to dish out a special punishment for orihime. Contains futanari


**Orihime's punishment:**

Orihime Inoue looked around at her new stone prison. That's what is was, no matter what some of the others arrancar had said.

The walls were all musty, old bricks, her windows steel bars that let her barely see the outside, though there wasn't much to look at, and her door was always locked. It was a stone prison.

It had only been a day since she was taken from her friends, the Espada…. What was his name again…Ulquari, Ulqueero something like that, he proposed a deal that she simply couldn't refuse even if it meant leaving the human world and most likely never returning.

Now sitting alone in a small brick room she sniffled back some tears and tried to push old memories out of her head… but she couldn't, they all came flooding back, the day she met Ichigo, the day she went with him to the soul society and saved her friend Rukia, even when it was hard she knew she was safe because her friends were there…. Uryu, chad, Rukia, Renji, and especially Ichigo…. But now they were all gone and she was completely alone.

Orihime's head shot up as she heard the door to her room creak open. And in stepped two arrancars she never knew before. Both of them were young Females.

One had black hair that she tied up in ponytails, while the other had short blonde hair that she spiked up. The girl with pigtails had her mask over her left eye while the short haired girl had the mask over her right eye.

"Orihime Inoue." The pigtails girl said with a sneer.

"Yes?" She replied with a jump.

This seemed to only piss the girl off and she growled. "So this is the girl that Aizen has been so interested in."

"Yeah." The other one replied.

"I-Is there something you want?" Orihime asked timidly.

"Oh shut up!" The Arrancar spat at her.

The red-head flinched at the outburst and stepped back, to which the two intruders laughed at.

"Scared are you?" The blonde teased.

"Good." The other said.

"W-Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"I'm Loly Aivirrne." The black haired girl stated.

"And I'm Menoly Mallia." The other said.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Lolly said with a wicked grin as she stepped closer. "We're going to have some fun!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see." Menoly said.

Orihime backed up until she hit the wall, she shook with fear, her eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear us? We're going to have a bit of fun!" Lolly laughed as she grabbed Orihime's top and threw her to the ground.

"Don't worry, for a slut like yourself this will be tons of fun for you!" Menoly joined in, falling to her knees and grabbing the helpless human girl.

"Slut? No! I'm not like that!"

"Or course you are!" Lolly joined her friend on the ground and began tugging harshly on the dress. "What else could you be besides a slut with a body like that?" The top part ripped with the force that the Arrancar girl had applied, Orihime's breast bounced free.

"No!" The human screamed as she tried to cover her private parts, only to be stopped by Menoly's strong grip. "No! Don't look!" She begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Know your place!" Lolly screamed as she slapped the crying girl.

Orihime felt the pain scorch her cheek, even Menoly seemed a bit taken back. "Now I'm going to make you learn it!" Lolly roughly grabbed the erect nipples and began twisting them.

Orihime struggled against the abuse they forced upon her nipples but the Arrancar holding her was just too powerful, thankfully Lolly finished quickly.

"H-Hey Lolly." Menoly said softly aside to her friend as the other girl finished. "Don't you think this is going a little far? We were only going to scare her right?"

"Don't be such a coward Menoly!" Lolly sneered. "We're only having a little fun!" She dug her hands back into the pillow flesh of Orihime's breasts and groped her intensely.

"Y-Yeah…" Menoly replied.

"Go ahead." Lolly said as she pushed the red-head closer to her friend. "Grab her tit! They're really nice!"

Menoly did so, grabbing a large breast in her palm. She liked the feeling and pressed even harder into it.

Lolly laughed as she watched her friend warm up to the sexual assault.

"Please stop!" Orihime cried.

Lolly laughed even harder as she pressed her mouth over the free nipple. She dug her teeth into it, making Orihime yell, then she went about licking and sucking on it.

Menoly looked over at her friend and decided to join in the fun. She grabbed the boob from the sides, squeezing them before popping the nipple into her mouth. She slurped and sucked on it, while massage the breast with her hand roughly.

The two arrancars had fun with the human girl as she cried out for them to stop. But soon the pain of the rough treatment was disappearing returning with a more pleasurable feel.

"That's enough of that." Lolly said as she let the nipple fall out of her mouth, a trail of saliva following it. "I know that slut like you enjoy that-"

"No I don't!" Orihime replied.

"But now it's your turn to pleasure us!"

Orihime's eyes went wide. "What?"

"What?" Lolly mocked. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I said it's your turn to pleasure us!"

Menoly also let go of the red head girl's breast and stood up straight next to her friend.

Orihime looked between the two arrancars, her mind full of fear. "No…Please don't do this."

Lolly snickered as she grabbed her panties underneath her skirt and began pulling them down.

She stepped out of them as they fell to the ground between her ankles, her small skirt still covering her private area.

Menoly began undressing as well, taking her shirt off and revealing her bare breasts.

Lolly came closer so her crotch was only a short distance away from Orihime's face. She lifted her skirt, showing her dripping wet pussy underneath.

Orhime tried backing up before her head was grabbed by Lolly. Menoly had taken this time to remove all her clothes and came up to her friend completely naked, her vagina also visibly wet.

"No, please." Orihime sobbed.

Lolly laughed sadistically. "This isn't even the best part. You see because we're souls of hollows we can alter our bodies slightly. Watch."

Orihime watched on as Lolly began focusing spiritual pressure in her pelvis, then suddenly a cock began to grow above her vagina. Orihime's eyes widened as the massive thing spurted out and tapped her face, two large balls were created as well and hung down.

"What…" The red-head gasped. She looked over at Menoly and noticed that the girl also had grown a dick.

Lolly laughed. "That's right, we can grow dicks! How do you like that, Bitch?" She pressed her hard cock against Orihime's face and began rubbing it all over the crying girl. "Now the fun begins."

Lolly pressed her cockhead against Orihime's lips, "Open up, whore!"

Orihime shook her head and kept her lips tightly pressed together.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lolly screamed in anger at being defied. "Do you want me to fucking kill you!?"

"You can't, Aizen won't let you." Orihime replied weakly.

This only caused more anger, "That's lord Aizen to you, bitch!" She threw Orihime to the ground and began ripping the rest of her dress off. "I was only going to rape your mouth but I guess now I'll steal your virginity!"

"No! Please anything but that! I'll give you my mouth! No, stop!"

Menoly was shocked at how her friend acted but was also slightly aroused by the display. Her cock was rock hard and dripping pre-cum as she began moving forward. She grabbed Orihime's flailing hands as Lolly finished stripping the girl.

"Stop it please!" Orihime continued to sob. "Please don't rape me!"

"Too late slut!" Lolly laughed. She grabbed Orihime's panties, her last shred of dignity and ripped them off. Orihime screamed as she tried squeezing her legs together, but Lolly forced them apart.

"What a cute little pussy!" Lolly teased, "Nice amount of red hair as well, you should really think about shaving." She spread the lips apart and licked the inside. "Tasty."

"Stop…" Orihime chocked through her tears.

But Lolly wouldn't listen, and as her friend tied Orihime's arms behind her head, the ponytailed arrancar lined her big cock up to Orihime's pussy.

"Please no! Stop! No!" Orihime screamed over and over again as her desperation increased.

"Shut up would you!" Lolly said, she grabbed Orihime's dirty panties and shoved them into the girl's mouth. "Now the moment you've been waiting for, you dirty whore!"

Orihime cried and shook her head as she continued to muffle out her pleas.

Lolly laughed as she thrusted forward as hard as possible. She rammed herself to the base in a single motion, pressing into Orihime's cervix and breaking her hymen.

Orhime's muffled screams grew loud as pain passed through at the incredibly rough entrance.

"Oh fuck, this is a damn tight pussy!" Lolly moaned. "It feels fucking amazing!"

Lolly wasted no time in going to town on the cunt, she rammed her thick cock in and out of the pussy, stretching out the tight, warm hole to fit her large intruder. She laughed and groaned as she saw the bulge of her cock through Orihime's belly as her cock ravaged the redhead's insides.

Orihime stopped trying to struggle against Menoly's grip, the arrancar was just too strong, so she just let it happen, feeling the cock thrust inside her, trying to ignore the feelings of humiliation and pain. But also trying to ignore the feelings of pleasure and lust that was beginning to replace it.

Lolly picked up speed as she grabbed the large breasts and began playing with them. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it as her hips thrusted with intense power and speed.

The Arrancar's balls slapped against Orihime's ass as her cockhead smashed over and over again at the cervix, crushing it repeatedly with her heavy thrusts. Then with a powerful plunge of her cock, Lolly penetrated through the entrance and was inside Orihime's womb.

Orihime flung her head back and screamed through her stuffed mouth as she felt her depths being penetrated. She had never felt pain and pleasure quite like this, it shot through her body making her shake.

"Oh fuck!" Lolly screamed as she spat out the tit. "I'm inside her womb! This is fucking amazing! It feels so fucking good! How do you like it slut?! I bet it feels real good for a dirty whore like you!"

Orihime turned her head, not wanting to give the taunting arrancar a look at her face.

"Hah! You're trying to look away so you won't show me your pleased face, huh, slut?! You actual are enjoying this whore!" Lolly roared with laughter. "Well get ready for something you'll enjoy even more, cause I'm going to cum!"

Orihime's eyes widened as she heard that. She desperately tried to fight back to tell them to stop but she couldn't. Her arms still held tight and her mouth still stuffed she could do nothing as the Arrancar raping her was getting ready to unload her semen.

"I wonder if you can still get pregnant from an Arrancar's seed. I guess we'll just have to find out! Here I cum, I'm going to shoot all of my cum directly inside your womb! Get pregnant you little slut!"

Lolly roared as she unleashed her cum, tons and tons of seed was fired off directly inside the human's fertile womb, flooding it quickly and making the belly expand to carry all of the sticky goo.

"Oh, fuck, that felt so good." Lolly sighed as she came down from her high. Then she pulled her cock out, semen came pouring out of Orihime's vagina and onto the ground.

"How about you give it a try now?" lolly asked her friend.

Menoly debated against herself, she didn't want to go too far and hurt the girl, though they were already passed that stage. But her cock was so hard and her brain overloaded with lust. She wanted to fuck.

"Okay." The blonde answered.

Lolly laughed and Menoly let go of Orihime. The woman didn't try running, she just lay there on the ground.

Menoly lined her cock up with Orihime's and pushed herself in, groaning loudly as she felt the tight warm walls of the cunt surround her cock in a pleasurable grip.

"Oh!" Menoly screamed. "So good!"

"I know her cunt feels amazing." Lolly laughed.

Menoly began pounding away, slapping her waist against Orihime, fitting her entire cock into the pussy. She picked up speed and power as she continued her harsh fucking.

"I want to hear you scream in pleasure." Lolly laughed as she removed the panties from Orihime's mouth. "Come on slut I know it feels good for you, so come on scream, tell us how you feel!"

Orihime closed her mouth tight as she felt her pussy being roughed up by the thick arrancar cock. She wasn't going to let them hear her, even if she was beginning to feel good.

Lolly smiled sadistically. "Don't worry I'll make you scream."

The pigtail Arrancar moved her hand down Orihime's body, she felt the bulge of her friend's cock through the girl's stomach, and then she moved to the cunt. She watched as Menoly rammed in and out of the dripping pussy, her fingers touched the tiny clit and she played with it then she moved her mouth to it and began suckling on the pink nub.

Orihime let a small gasp escape. It was really starting to feel good, the way Lolly's thin fingers and tongue danced around her clit, while the thick cock slammed again and again against her cervix, made her body shake with ecstasy.

Soon the redhead couldn't keep in her voice and she moaned loudly. Her voice was escaping, her pleasure noises mixing in with the wet sounds of flesh on flesh. She couldn't help it, she was being taken against her will, being raped by two women she didn't know, but it felt so good!

"I knew you were a little slut!" Lolly laughed. "Just listen to you, moaning as you get raped!"

"I don't think I'm going to last any longer, I'm going to cum!" Menoly shouted.

"Go ahead cum inside this slut's womb!" Lolly replied.

Menoly roared as she went over the edge. Loads of semen were fired from her cock, flooding Orihime's already filled womb with litres of fresh, sticky cum.

Orihime, who was already feeling the pleasurable effects on her body, felt the hot seed fill her and she came hard. The very first orgasm of her life, rocked Orihime, her body shivering as she eyes filled with tears and her cunt tightened and sprayed juices.

"This slut is actually cuming!" Lolly howled with laughter. "She's actually orgasming on her rapists cock! What a fucking filthy whore!"

Orihime and Menoly both came down from their highs. The arrancar pulled out, fresh cum following her cock out of the used cunt.

Fuck…" Menoly moaned to herself. "That was great."

"Yeah, her cunt is fucking great!" Lolly said. "Want to go again?"

The blonde haired woman looked at her friend. "Well… maybe we should let her rest for a bit."

Lolly looked annoyed. "Ugh… Fine. I'll just fuck her by myself!"

The Arrancar came towards Orihime and shoved her cock towards the girl. "Suck me clean."

The redhead looked up at Lolly with red eyes. Then she opened her mouth. Lolly shoved her meat inside the warm mouth, sighing with pleasurable content as she felt the tongue dance around her dick, licking it clean of the pussy juice and cum that covered it.

"Hmmm… that's a good slut. You like dirty cocks don't you? You like tasting my cum and your own cunt on my big fat cock, huh, you little whore?"

Lolly grabbed Orihime's hair and started using it to pushing her cock in and out of the human's throat. She skull fucked Orihime roughly, smashing her waist against the girl's nose and making her balls slap against Orihime's chin.

Menoly watched from the sidelines, her cock growing in size again. She gripped it gently in her hands, stroking it as she watched her friend ramming her cock down the prisoner's tight throat.

Lolly pulled out with a groan. "That was good slut but I want that tight cunt again!" She pushed Orihime to the ground and lined her thick Futanari cock up with the wet pussy.

"Damn, you are a filthy whore! Look at how fucking wet you are! You're begging for my cock!"

"No it's not like that." Orihime protested quietly.

"Right, after how you were cuming like a fucking whore, do you expect us to believe you?" Lolly laughed before slamming herself in once again. "Fuck! Even after both me and Menoly had a turn, you're still so fucking tight!"

Orihime groaned lightly. She wanted to resist, to cry out for them to stop, but her body wouldn't let her. It was shaking with pleasure, her lips letting out moans of enjoyment. She own hips started to push back against Lolly's.

"What a fucking slut! She's actually pushing back against me! Hey slut, how about letting my friend have a turn as well!"

Lolly grabbed Orihime and pulled the human towards her. Lolly went to the ground on her back while Orihime was on top of her. Lolly grabbed Orihime's ass and spread the cheeks. "Here Menoly. Why don't you let your dick have a taste of her fat ass!"

Menoly came towards the two fucking girls, her big cock throbbing. She lined her cock up at the anus.

"Wait! Please not there!" Orihime pleaded weakly, too tired and overcome with lust to really try.

Menoly ignored the pitiful cries and pushed herself inside the asshole. Both girls gave a shout, Menoly of pure pleasure as she felt the tight warm anal walls tighten around her big cock. Orihime cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain from her anus being roughly stretched apart.

"So how is it Menoly?" Lolly asked. "Does her slutty ass feel good?"

"Yeah!" Menoly shouted as her hips thrusted back and forth, plunging her thick cock in and out of the tight hole. "It's fucking amazing!"

"And how about you whore, you feel good?"

"No…" Orihime replied.

"Stop lying slut!" Lolly demanded as she gave a harsh thrust of her hips, ramming the girl's uterus with as much power as she could muster. Orihime yelped in pleasure. "See, you're gasping and moaning for it! Just admit it feels good!"

Orihime couldn't hold back her moans, her cunt was tightening around the two thick cocks and she drooled and gasped from the pleasure.

The two Arrancar never let up their assault, they ravaged the redhead's pussy and ass with their erections, stretching out the tight, sensitive cavity walls with sadistic pleasure. For long, long minutes they kept up their attack, fucking harder and harder with each passing second, making Orihime drown deeper in masochistic ecstasy.

But they couldn't hold out forever.

"I'm going to cum!" Menoly screamed as she smacked her hips against Orihime's fat ass even harder.

"Yeah, me too!" Lolly answered in her own shout. "Let's cum together and flood this stupid slut with our seed!"

"No not inside!" Orihime managed to get out through her moans.

"You're still saying that stupid shit, whore? You're not convincing anyone when you're moaning like that! Just admit you like it! That you want our fucking cum inside you!"

"No!"

"Here it comes! Make sure to take all of our cum, slut!" Lolly roared as both she and Menoly went over the edge.

Rope after rope of sticky semen flooded Orihime's womb and ass, making the girl scream as her own orgasm rippled through her body. Her cunt tightened and squirted as her eyes rolled back and leaked tears, her mouth opening wide and her tongue sticking out as drool dribbled from her mouth.

"Fuck, look at this stupid slut, she's cumming so hard from being filled by her rapist's semen!" Lolly roared in laughter as she let out the last bits of her cum.

After both girls were done they pulled out from Orihime and let the redhead sink to the floor, panting hard, with cum pouring from her holes.

"Fuck that felt good." Lolly smiled at the sight. "This is what a whore should look like. Come on let's go."

Menoly nodded to her friend and the two started for the door.

But suddenly the door flung open and three women poured into the room. Lolly and Menoly froze in fear.

"What's going on here?" Said Emilou Apacci, the woman in the middle with short deep blue hair and her hollow mask covering the top of her head.

"We could hear something going on from outside." The one on the right, a large dark skinned woman, Franceska Mila rose added. "This is the prisoner's room, we hoped nobody was defying Lord Aizen's orders.

"My my." said the last one on the left. Cyan Sung-sun, a slender woman with long green hair. "It looks like the two of you were having quite a lot of fun with the prisoner, weren't you?"

"Um…" Lolly gulped back her nervousness. She knew who these three women were, Tier Harribels' three Fracción. Lolly understood how big of a difference in power there was between them. "Um... we were just putting this stupid slut in her place."

"Oh, we can see that." Apacci said with a smirk as the three women pushed past Lolly and Menoly.

"But who said you were allowed to do such a thing?" Mila Rose asked as she looked Orihime over. "I thought Lord Aizen said for no one to hurt her?"

"Well… We didn't hurt her…" Lolly muttered.

"Hey human girl?" Sung-sun asked. "Are you still awake?"

Orihime nodded at the new intruder, as she began to pick herself off the ground.

"We probably should report this." Apacci said.

Lolly and Menoly felt their hearts drop. "No! You can't-"

"But here's the deal." Apacci interrupted. "We'll ignore your little fun here, if you ignore ours."

Lolly was stunned for a moment before she saw the cock growing from between Apacci's legs, then she smiled and nodded. "Of course, go ahead. She's a huge slut so she'll probably enjoy getting gang-raped again."

Orihime stared in shock as the new women started undressing. Three big cocks hanging from their female bodies, all sticking out at her face. A smell wafted from them and flooded Orihime's nose.

"Alright, slut, let's see how well you take cock!" Apacci said as she shoved her cock at Orihime. "Come on, start sucking."

Orihime, already exhausted from her earlier raping, didn't want to endure another, but she knew she couldn't resist either. The two women from before were terrified of these new ones and if Orihime couldn't stand against them earlier, what chance did she have now.

The high school girl opened her mouth and Apacci quickly shoved herself inside. The full length of the meaty dick was forced all the way down Orihime's throat. Without wasting any time the Arrancar began throat fucking the human girl with full strength.

"Hmm… I can see why you wanted this girl, she's got a damn good throat!' Apacci exclaimed as she kept up her heavy thrusts, plowing her cock as far down the redhead's throat as possible, making her waist smack against the girl's nose.

"Come on let us have a turn with her as well." Sung-sun pouted.

"Right, sorry girls." Apacci smiled as she looked back at her friends.

Apacci pulled herself out from Orihime, leaving the girl chocking and panting for air. Sung-sun had already laid down on the floor, her cock pointing straight up.

Orihime was pushed towards the woman on the ground, her big breasts covering the hard cock. She understood what the slender beauty wanted from her. Orihime pressed her breasts together around the cock, the dick was so long it poked out from her massive bosoms. Then the girl began moving her breasts.

Sung-sun cooed in pleasure. "Oh, these big fucking tits feel so nice around my cock!"

"Here slut give my cock a nice licking too." Mila rose said as she thrusted her cock towards Orihime.

Orihime looked Mila Rose's cock over, it was a deep brown and wasn't as long as her friends but it was much thicker. She opened her mouth and let her tongue touch the cock. She began licking all over the head even as Sung-sun grabbed her tits and began giving herself a paizuri.

"I give you girls a turn and you completely steal her from me." Apacci groaned. "Now what am I supposed to do… Oh well, guess I'll use that slutty pussy of yours."

Orihime could feel Apacci at her butt. The Arrancar gave the booty a slap as she lined her thick cock up with the human girl's dripping cunt.

Then she slammed herself deep inside Orihime with one heavy thrust.

Orihime cried out at the penetration but was kept silent by Mila Rose who also slammed her cock inside Orihime, her throat and pussy was filled with both women's big cocks.

Apacci and Mila rose wasted no time going to town on the redhead. They fucked her hard, slamming themselves in fully before pulling back and roughly slamming back in. Orihime's eyes watered as her cunt was ravaged and her mouth felt like it would split due to Mila Rose's thick cock.

"Ugh…" Sung-sun complained. "Before I could see her cute face but now all I can see your ass, Mila Rose!"

"Shut up!" Mila Rose grumbled back.

"You're lucky her tits feel so fucking good."

"Yeah, this bitch is a fucking good onahole!" Apacci added. "I haven't had a pussy this good before, it's still so fucking tight and warm even after used by those other girls!"

"It's so fucking good! My hips won't stop moving on their own!" Mila Rose screamed as she kept up her brutal pace. Tons of drool fell from Orihime's mouth and fell down onto her breasts and Sung-sun's cock.

The fucking continued for long minutes, all three Fracción fucking Orihime with heavy and fast rams of their hips, but they couldn't last forever.

"Here I cum slut!" Apacci shouted suddenly. "I'm going to cum right inside your slutty pussy, so make sure you take every single bit of cum I have and get pregnant!"

"Me too! Her tits are so fucking good, I'm going to cum as well!" Sung-sun added.

"Get ready slut, I'm going to shoot all of my seed down your throat! Make sure to drink every single bit!" Mila Rose also screamed.

Then with a shared roar, all three came together. Orihime felt her womb and belly get filled with so much cum it felt like her stomach was going to explode as it expanded to fit all the sticky white gunk. Her tits were also painted white by Sung-sun's ejaculation. Unable to control herself after the cumshots within her, Orihime came as well, her cunt crunching down on Apacci's thick cock.

"Fuck that was amazing!" Apacci moaned as she pulled her cock out from Orihime's flooded pussy.

Mila Rose also took her cock out letting Orihime cough up tons of spunk. "Fuck her throat was pretty damn good, but I really want to try that slutty pussy of hers!"

"Go ahead have a turn with it." Sung-sun said. "I've got something else in mind." Grabbing Orihime's hair she dragged the girl's face down towards her cock, but instead lifted her legs up and stuck her ass out. "Here slut, give my asshole a nice cleaning."

Orihime cringed as her nose was pressed up against Sung-sun's anus. She caught sniffs of the thing as she felt her face being rubbed all over the woman's ass, then her tongue came out and she tasted it. Orihime began eating out the ass, letting her tongue go deep inside the hole as she licked and suckled on it.

"Hmm. Good slut, she's really going at it! This filthy whore must love the taste of assholes!"

Mila Rose had gone up behind Orihime and took Apacci's place at the girl's ass. With a huge thrust of her strong hips she buried herself inside completely.

Orihime groaned into Sung-sun's ass, making the other woman gasped in sweet pleasure.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Apacci asked.

"Sorry." Sung-sun laughed. "Here, let's switch up a bit."

Orihime was dragged around as the girls all switched spots. Mila Rose lying on the ground with Orihime on top riding her thick cock, Apacci going from behind to sltap her cock inside Orihime's asshole. Sung sun was standing up infront of Orihime, turning around she grabbed a handful of red hair and shoved her ass back at the girl's face. "Go back to what you were doing."

Orihime started eating out the ass once more as her cunt and own asshole was being demolished by the two Arrancars below and behind her. Her hands went around to Sung-sun's cock and she jerked it off as she hungrily ate out the tasty butthole.

"And I thought her pussy was tight, fuck, her ass is fucking amazing!" Apacci screamed as she pounded away, her hips smacking harshly off of the girl's big ass cheeks.

"You weren't lying about her cunt! It's strangling my cock with its hot and tight fucking walls! So fucking good!" Mila Rose added as she reached up and grabbed Orihime's tits in her hands and groped them roughly.

"This slut certainly knows how to use her mouth, hmm… I've never had my ass eaten this good before!" Sung-sun purred.

Orihime groaned into the ass as her cervix was smashed by Mila Rose's thick dick, her ass constantly slapped over and over again by Apacci. She slurped on the asshole, her tongue deep inside tasting the anal walls.

"Hey, slut tell me how much you love being fucked in all your holes like a fucking filthy whore!" Mila Rose demanded.

Sung-Sun pulled Orihime's head back.

"It's good! It feels so fucking good!" Orihime screamed, her mind fully broken by the hours of rape she endured. Her body was on fire from the lust and she felt her pussy squeeze in orgasm once more. "I love getting raped by big fat women cock!"

"And how's my ass taste, slut?"

"Amazing! I love eating your tasty, dirty asshole!"

"Good girl, now get back in there!" Sung-sun smashed Orihime back into her ass and the girl immediately went back to eating out like it was the most delicious food she had ever tasted.

Apacci and Mila Rose, spurred on by Orihime broken cries of humiliation and lust, picked up their pace. They smashed with all the strength in their bodies, ruining Orihime's holes with their massive cocks, making the younger busty girl moan loudly in pleasure.

"I'm not going to last much longer!" Mila Rose groaned.

"Me neither!" Apacci shouted back. "Let's cum together inside this fucking slut!"

"Hmm… I'm going to cum too!" Sung-sun added. She pulled Orihime out from between her ass cheeks and shoved her cock down the girl's throat.

The roar from all three sounded through the room. Cum came shooting out from their cocks, flooding every inch of Orihime's insides.

Orihime had never felt so full in her life, her belly was expanding massively with every single litre of cum that was being pumped inside her. She came as well when the hot cream filled her depths, her cunt squirting wildly as she went over the edge in ecstasy.

After several more heavy sprays of semen, the three Arrancars began to pull out. Orihime fell to the ground in a heap pouring cum all over the floor, her body twitching as it still recovered from her orgasmic high.

"Fuck, I really need that." Mila Rose sighed. "Such a long time since I had a damn good fuck like that."

"Oh, you girls done already?" Sung-Sun laughed. "I still need to try out that tight pussy you were praising."

"Not done yet." Mila Rose replied as she pumped her still erect cock.

"Yep, good to give her another good fucking." Apacci added. "Hey, you girls join in as well."

Lolly and Menoly who had been watching silently and lustfully the whole time, looked at Apacci with a confused expression.

"Well come on and use this slut."

Lolly's smile grew sadistically on her face. "Alright, let's fuck this stupid whore up some more."

Lolly and Menoly came over to the cluster of women who were deciding which positons to take this time around.

Sung-sun got on the ground and had Orihime sink down on her cock, the woman quickly began pumping into the redhead, making the human girl pant and scream with pleasure.

"Wow! You girl weren't kidding! This pussy is to die for! It's so fucking amazing!"

"I think you looked so fucking hot eating out Sung-sun's ass. So how about tasting my sweet booty." Lolly snickered as she turned around and stuck her ass out at Orihime. "Come on, whore, and eat your tasty dinner."

Orihime pressed her face into Lolly's ass and immediately got to work on eating the woman's ass, licking and sucking on the tiny back hole.

"Hey, can I use the slut for a bit too?" Apacci asked as she came next to Lolly and stuck her ass out at Orihime as well.

"Go ahead." Lolly replied with a smile.

Orihime pulled her face away from Lolly's ass and went to work eating out Apacci's. She went between the two women, taking turns on licking and sucking both of their assholes.

"Doesn't leave us with a lot of options." Mila Rose sighed in annoyance.

Menoly however grabbed Orihime's arm and lifted it, she stuck her cock underneath the girl's armpit and pushed the arm back down so her dick was nuzzled warmly in the armpit. It was soft, warm and she could feel the built up sweat coat her cock. "Your armpit feels amazing!" Menoly screamed as she began bucking her hips, fucking Orihime's sexy, sweaty armpit.

"Odd. But you do you I guess." Mila Rose said. "Here just stroke me off slut!"

Mila Rose grabbed Orihime's free hand and wrapped it around her cock. The redhead immediately began jerking the Arrancar off.

"Are our asses' tasty, slut?" Lolly asked as she pulled Orihime's head back.

"Yes! It tastes so fucking good! I love eating your assholes!"

"Which one tastes better?" Apacci asked.

"I can't choose, they both taste so good!"

"Hmm. Good answer whore! Now get back to it, my ass is getting cold without your tongue inside it!" Lolly shoved the girl back in.

Orihime's cunt was ravaged, Sung-Sun long cock smashing past her cervix and going inside her womb, destroying her deepest depths with her erection. Her tongue was burying deep inside both Lolly's and Apacci's asshole in turn. Her armpit was being fucked roughly by Menoly's newly awakened fetish, and her hand was rubbing up and down Mila Rose's thick cock.

For long minutes this kept up, the intense gangbanging of the human girl. All the Arrancars using the redhead like their personal sex toy with no care for her own well-being.

"I'm going to cum!" Sung-Sun roared. "I'm going to cum inside this little whore's womb!"

"Me too!" Menoly screamed. "I'm going to cum all over her sexy armpit! I'm going to cover her armpit in my cum!"

"Are you close to cuming, Lolly?" Apacci asked.

"Yes!" Lolly replied.

"Then let's cum together all over this stupid whore's face!"

"Yeah, I'm getting close too." Mila Rose grunted. "Let's leave this slut covered in white!"

Apacci, Lolly, and Mila Rose all surrounded Orihime's face and began pumping their cocks ready to unload their cream on the girl.

Then with a roar that shook the room all five women came hard. Cum went flying everywhere, shooting from the cocks and coating Orihime's whole body in a sticky layer of white seed.

Menoly pressed her cock right up against Orihime's armpit and exploded all over it, covering the area in her cum. Sung-Sun meanwhile shot all of her fertile seed directly inside the human's womb, flooding the already filled womb with even more semen, so the belly grew even more.

Orihime herself also went over the edge, her cunt spasming as her entire body shook. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide, collecting the semen that sprayed on her. Sung-Sun pulled out of Orihime and let the human fall to the ground.

Orihime was left covered head to toe in cum, laying in a puddle of semen on the ground, her body twitched as she felt herself passing out.

"Ah that was amazing." Apacci panted.

"Yeah, it's great seeing our handiwork like that, huh?" Sung-Sun added in a mocking tone.

"Yep, we certainly made that fucking ugly whore, pretty huh?" Lolly laughed.

"Let's go before anyone else finds us." Menoly said.

"Yeah." Mila Rose put in.

"How's this whore!?" Apacci asked as she plowed Orihime's cunt.

The girl couldn't reply as her mouth was filled with Lolly's cock. Mila Rose was in her ass and Menoly was once again using her armpit like an onahole.

This was common for the girl now, every single day she was raped over and over again by the Futanari women, her body used as a sex toy repeatedly. She could see other Arrancar women around the room, ones she didn't recognise from the previous days, she lost count of how many have raped her, there were new ones being invited every day.

She came hard as she felt the Arrancars inside her cuming. As soon as they were done, new ones came to take their place and would fuck her too.

This was her life now, nothing but a cum dumpster for any Arrancar women to use and she loved it.


End file.
